What's your age?
by Logan Roschevla
Summary: Natsu has a question and it'll be answered, how old is the Iron Head? nobody can figure it out, and even PantherLily has no clue what so ever… so day would be the day they all know, and maybe if the piercings are just that or self-generated? One-Shot


_This will be very short. And I made this all up, so no attacks pls. also i'm very bad at One Shots :(_

Natsu looked around, but no sign or scent that Stud Face was around. Something on his mind had been lingering since the two first fought, what's his age? He acted like an adult but if you looked closely enough he actually didn't look it oddly enough. Natsu had only noticed that fact a couple weeks ago… and now he was on a quest. Everybody gave a guess. Gray said 35, Mirajane guessed 21, Levy said 27, Lucy said 40, Wendy said 32, Happy said 45, Lily said 21 as well, Master guessed 30, the thunder legion including Laxus all said between 30 or 40, Elfman said 39, Jet said 47, Droy said 36 and so on… but Lisanna said 19? It really started to confuse the Fire Dragon Slayer now… nobody had any idea, Natsu even asked an EX member of Phantom Lord and they had no idea either, which was Juvia. Natsu was gonna find out though!

"Metal Head! where the heck are ya!" Natsu shouted, looking around. With the guy's size it shouldn't have been hard to find him?

"Natsu, what're you doing?" Happy asked, flying next to his best friend.

"I wanna know how old the douche is. I'm 23, Wendy is 14, Laxus is 36 and nobody has a clue about the other Dragon Slayer in our Guild" Natsu shrugged "I know everybody's age but not his, and if he's gonna be in Fairy Tail I'm gonna know!"

"I think you're looking a bit too much into this, who cares about Gajeel's age? Besides you of course…" Happy sighed "You aren't listening are you?"

"Nope!" Natsu picked up a faint scent, all he needed "Bye Happy" Natsu yelled running off.

"When he comes back he's gonna have iron stuck in his face" Happy sighed, looking down.

Natsu ran after the faint scent, losing it and finding it again many times, he was gonna find out and nobody could stop him. Then it stopped, it completely disappeared? Natsu remembered something Gajeel telling him a while ago 'If yer gonna try an' find me Salamander, yer gonna fail… being a tracker myself, I know how to cover my trace' Natsu looked around seeing he had just ran in one big circle? That was pretty annoying… Natsu ran around for what seemed like hours, then came up with a good idea.

"Find Pantherlily and I'll find Shrapnel face" Natsu gleamed wildly, running off to find the Kiwi loving cat. It wasn't long until he reached the Guild seeing the one he was looking for at the bar as well as Lily "Gajeel!" Natsu yelled.

"The heck do ya want Salamander? If yer lookin' for a fight I can give it to ya" shouted the other Dragon Slayer, his left arm turning into an iron club.

"Ima kick your butt" Natsu shouted forgetting what he wanted to ask, then as soon as he remembered he got an iron club to the face throwing him out the Guild "Ow…" he pouted.

"Where's all that talk ya had Salamander?" Gajeel mocked "Yer fire go out?"

"I just remembered I had a Question for you…" Natsu said standing up "How old are you?"

"What… what kind of question is that after saying ya wanna kick my ass?" he questioned "And I ain't telling"

"Why!" Natsu complained "I know everybody else's… you can't be that old" another club to the face was the answer he got.

"I ain't old Salamander! Far from it!" he growled "I really ain't tellin' now"

"I won't stop nagging you… come on Gajeel how old are you… or at least tell me about those piercings, everyone made a bet to see if they're self genenated or real piercings" Natsu complained "Just tell me and I'll leave you alone…"

"Really? If it shuts you up and let me eat in god damn peace, then fine dammit! I'm 20 in four months and they are self-generated, happy?"

"What! I'm older than you! Now I feel like an old man…" Natsu sat on the ground sadly "I can't believe I'm older than you"

"So? I don't really care at all, now I'm gonna have my iron in peace… if you bother me I will force you to eat it!" Gajeel shouted, going back in the guild angrily.

"So did you find out?" Happy said sitting next to his sulking buddy "You look pretty unhappy; I'm guessing he didn't say"

"The opposite actually, Lisanna won…" Happy stared at him "I know right? Totally sucks… Levy, Master, Bixlow and Wendy also win the Piercing thing too"

"Whoa! Does that make it suck even more that you nearly lost to a kid?" Happy snickered.

"Don't say that as if I'm an old man happy!" Natsu yelled.

"Well you are the oldest 1st generation Dragon Slayer, Rogue and Sting are both 22, Gajeel is apparently 19 and Wendy is 14… you are an old man now" Happy laughed.


End file.
